Forever Mine
by yohanita21
Summary: From best friends, to lovers. Will their love last, or will cicumstances tear them apart. Not that great with summaries read inside. Rated M, for future chapters. Kou/Inu, yaoi.


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters, but this story is completely mine.

Pairings: Kouga-Inuyasha

Forever Mine 

It was a stormy afternoon and the hunting party of the wolf demon tribe was looking for a place to shelter themselves from the pouring rain.

"Oi boss, there's cave right ahead, we can wait out the storm there" said Kamuru, one of wolf demons in the hunting party.

"Yeah I guess there's no point in continuing the hunt. The storms washed all lingering scents of animals, plus I'm not a fan of getting completely soaked in this rainstorm," replied Kougaru, King of the Northern Lands and Lord of the wolf demon tribe.

They all ran to the opening of the cave, and settled themselves inside while looking for logs, or something to star a fire with, to keep warm.

As they walked deeper into the cave they discovered something, or better yet; they discovered someone lying motionless on the ground.

"Hey my lord come look at this" Kamaru said while shaking himself of the excess water from the storm.

"What is it now, what's all the commotion about" Replied Kougaru, picking himself up from the cave floor and walking over towards his pack mates.

"It's a body…I think it's dead" Answered Kamaru.

As Kougaru approached the motionless body, he realized that it was just a child. He knelt down and turns the child over to check for any signs of life. As he did so, he was faced with a horrible sight, one he would never forget. It wasn't a human child, it was a hanyou child. The boy had a long silver mane and atop his head the cutes pair of fuzzy ears he'd ever seen, dressed in a red kimono that was shredded at some parts. But that's not what made an impression on him, what shocked him the most was to see the huge gashes, and extensive claw marks and wounds that littered this small creatures body. Most of his face and upper body were completely covered in blood. The boy was also sporting a big head wound, from which he was still bleeding. What ever had attacked this little hanyou had done some real damage to the small creature. "_What or who could've done this"_, pondered the king, while leaning down and placing his ear next to the boys chest to see if his heart was still beating. He picked up a faint trace of a heart beat, and very quickly summon forth one of his pack mates in the hunting party who was very good with healing herbs.

"We wont be able to head back to the den in this storm, the boy will be dead by then." Said Kougaru, walking from one side of the cave to the other.

"Kato! u have worked with our packs healer before, haven't you?" Asked the lord with a concerned and questioning look in his eyes.

"Yes my lord, I have." Responded Kato, knowing all to well where this was heading.

"Then quickly, go out and find all the herbs necessary to heal this boy. We might still have a chance to save his life." Barked Kougaru, while picking up the boy and placing him on his lap.

"But boss the storm is picking up speed, I don't think I'll be able to find anything in this horrible weather." Replied Kato, not wanting to be soaked in the rain, again.

"Are you questioning me, Kato!" Yelled Kougaru, irritated at his mans response. "That was not a suggestion BOY, that was an ORDER, or do I need to remind you of who exactly it is your talking to."

At that, Kato hurriedly started heading towards the entrance of the cave, not wanting to face his Lords fury, and vowing to his king in a silent apology. "Yes my lord right away".

As Kato took off in search of the medicinal herbs, Kougaru took a better look at the boy in his lap. He noticed then that the child was from the Inu race. He'd known and been friends with the strongest and most powerful Inu demon in the land, Inutaisho. Inutaisho was the Lord of the Western lands, many feared him, but he was a noble and fair lord, and had aided Kougaru in battle countless times. But if memory served him right, the last time he'd met with the powerful Lord, he's mate was still a demon, and he only had one child, Sesshoumaru; who was about the same age as his son Kouga, therefore this child could not be his. Since the boy was obviously a mutt, half Inu and half human. He silently pondered, "_who are you, and where did u come from?"_

So, there you have it, this is my very first story, so be nice people. If you have any comments on spelling, suggestions, or how I can make it better just let me know, since this is my first time. I hope you enjoyed it!!! Don't forget to leave a comment!!

Besos

Yohana


End file.
